Kiss and Control
by Dinkx
Summary: Under the Red moon...
1. Prelude: Zodd in the city

Darkness is something that exists between normality and insanity. Darkness binds real with make-believe and is obsolete in the materialistic world of today's society. The city lights rained down upon me as I stood in the streets of Helsinki. The midnight raids roared in the full red moon. The red moon led a vicious hunt through the city with Helsinki's Forsaken's hungered rage. I watched closely at the purple sky, daydreaming of stars, which never showed their faces over the downtown vicinity. My hands froze to my sides. My leather-clad body shivered underneath the amber city light and snow.

Hands grabbed me, pulling me out of the road just in time to see a Buick take out a telephone poll adjacent to where I stood. Zodd stared at me from over his shoulder. He'd always seemed to save me from my death, cheating Hell from my ways. Zodd was tall; six-foot-five; a whole foot taller than me. His white hair draped down along his chin, covering his patched, blue eye. The other seemed vibrant in the city lights. He placed his hand on the small of my back, along my spine, and led me across the street, into Anna-Palooza; a coffee shop ran by a charming transvestite named JoeKim. She smiled at me as we entered. I waved over my shoulder as I sat opposite Zodd in a fur-lined booth. "Nice night," I mumbled, my voice barely reaching the stiff air outside my mouth. Zodd could hear me. He could hear everything.

"Nice for hunting," he whispered back. I smirked at him, placing my hand on his open palm. Zodd acted on instinct, closing his hand around mine, small and fragile to his beastly hand.

I agreed silently as he stood up and left me, where I sat. The world felt cold. Not the cold that sent chills though my body, but ravaged and torn. Maybe it was the cup of coffee that didn't settle right on my stomach. I wasn't sure. Maybe it was the pressure I felt from being alone, even for the 5 minutes that had passed since Zodd took off into the world to do his bidding. Zodd was my best friend. And out of all the people we coincided with, I knew his deepest darkest secrets.; the secret that binds him and half of the walkers of night in this city. Immortality reigned over Helsinki like a bad nightmare.


	2. Reminisce

Chapter 1

I remembered his glow, and his trailing aura, sweeping me into imaginary existence. I remembered his falling skies, crashing down on every inch of my being. I remembered his failing heart, beating ever so slowly as his body died, and I remembered when he woke up, waking me from this bad dream, he still there, in pieces for me.

I reached for him in the dead of night, tears falling from my warm cheeks onto his cold body. His hands, so strong and firm, reached my face, wiping the moist warm tears away. He sighed and I knew he was there beside me. He pulled me closer, as if to fuse our bodies and our minds together. The tears that fell, staining his skin, gave off this tantalizing glow from the reflection of the blue numbers from the digital clock on the side table of the bed.

"3:03 am," the clock read. It was our anniversary. I reminisced about our meeting day, lying there in his sleeping arms. April 9th, a year ago; it had been raining. I had a quarrel the night before with two of the Forsaken's elite, leaving me barely able to move. I was so naïve. I was ballsie; still willing to fight my fight, or kick box. It was an activity I had acquired in high school. I entered the tournament 2 months prior to the match, wanting to fight the best of the best, and I made it to the finals, my opponent being an unknown traveler who called himself the Fallen Angel.

I put my mouth guard in. I fit my teeth like a glove. I had been waiting for the kickboxing tournament for months and I was exhausted. I stepped into the ring. My opponent was standing in the adjacent from me. He stood about six feet tall. He was slender but not skinny. He was ripped, shirtless. His green eyes pierced through me like darts. There was something about this man. He scared me. The hair on he back of my neck stood up as I caught his gaze. He was hypnotic.

"Shake hands," the referee yelled. I met his cold hand with mine. He was ice. I didn't take my eyes away from his.

Grinning, he said, "Azrael. You, cutie?" I frowned at him.

"Lacey. Don't go easy on me because I'm a girl. I show no mercy."

He laughed. "Relax, Baby. You'll have fair fight." I let go of his hand but not his eyes.

Taking two steps back, the whistle blew, and everything went blurry. I was twisting, dodging and protecting myself. I held his eyes still. He was faster than me, stronger. Pinning me to the ground, he whispered, "Give up, doll. You're not strong enough. Anger was rising inside, but I couldn't move. The referee already started the counting. "…Three… Four… Five… Six…" I blacked out. Carelessly, he gave me a chance to hold on to everything that didn't belong. So Long. I lost his eyes behind my eyelids. He whispered something incomprehensible. I felt so warm and comfortable. Maybe I tried to be everything or nothing at all. Meandering like the turn of the dusk, creeping up on the half of the living left in me, ripping apart it with the half of me that screamed, "FUCK ME, KILL YOU"; a frantic gesture that made everything so worthless, yet in the right mind. And yet, I was still screaming inside; and still, I was content as ever. I was fine with everything. Even losing.

I awoke in a strange place. The room was dark and cool, but the blanket that covered me made the rest of my body burn. My eyes adjusted to see my opponent sitting in a chair at the bottom of the bed.

"You were injured," he whispered. "Not fit to fight. You told no one." I tried to sit up, but pain rushed in, and in a split second, he was at my side, pushing me back to the bed. "You are in no shape to move. I can't believe you actually could stand there." And with that said, I fell back into my slumber.

I was in love from the moment our glances met.


	3. The Leaving

It took me a while to accept how he lived. He lived similar to the way my father did after my mother left, vowing not to drink human blood. His green eyes seemed plaited with black on the harvest day. We were with Zodd, a vampris I had picked off the Forsaken's team slowly. I had grown up with Zodd. He was like a big brother. I felt shackled to Azrael, following him like a lost puppy, aimlessly through the moonlit meadow. It was feeding time. I usually wasn't allow to go, but it was the night of the harvest, feeding night in Helsinki, and Azrael kept a close eye on me, isolation me from predators. He knew me well, and after our year together, I knew him well also.

I watched Azrael closely as Zodd took off in search of his own food.

"Stay quiet," he whispered. I smiled as he moved slyly onward. I crept up another couple feet and rested myself against a nearby tree trunk. He looked back.

"I'll be fine," I whispered. "Go find your prey." He glanced back four times as he continued, disappearing into the trees.

The still night crept me out. It was too quiet for comfort. I stood closer to the tree, as almost to morph with it. Silence. The boys had been gone for about an hour now. The wind rustled the leaves up high and I freaked, jumping, then sighed, grabbing composer. I now heard footsteps. It sounded too light to be Zodd. "Azrael," I thought.

Turning around to face him, it wasn't him at all. In fact, it wasn't a him at all. The woman, Vampris by the look of her fangs, stood towering above me a good foot. Staring her into the eyes, I fell into a trance. She seemed so beautiful as I fell to my knees at her feet. I couldn't take my eyes off hers.

"Where is he," she whispered. I was trapped inside my screams echoing in my head. It felt like she was standing on my head, and all I could do was cry out, but no one heard me. I felt the pain in my core, and as I fell to the ground, I heard myself scream his name. Suddenly, the pain subsided and I laid there silently, alone.

Awakening, I was there, but I wasn't alone. Azrael looked lost in thought. I groaned as a sign, to make him know that I was awake. He didn't respond right away, but looked away. The silence was awkward. We usually never had awkward silences.

He told me once before, that he couldn't stay, but this hurt at the core. I felt broken, like the words of a song left unspoken or unsung. I felt without the meaning that belongs. I guess it was easier to just shut up, instead of causing a lot of commotion. It's better that way anyway. That's what I wanted to say but I didn't say a word, fearing the thought that I might have been right just this once. It would have never amounted to anything, anyway. Azrael told me right away that he would have to leave, and even if I tried to make him stay, I would never succeed. It's what was destined to happen. What more could I say? I warmed his lips with my kiss, and without a word, he walked away. Dropped.

**Thankx for the wonderful reviews. I will show you where this is going with Twilight. GImme some time, people. Thankx. 3 Dinkx**


	4. My Dream and My Father

I heard a voice in my dream. It spoke to me, saying, "Lacey… In Chains, You Exist."

He said I had this sweet summer vibe. You know, the ones you only see on TV, and read about in wild romance books; like I belonged to the Sun, and the Rain loved me for it. I, from my perspective, being from the softer glow of life, existed in the Moon, and didn't see the point of ever glowing so radiant. All the time, being so painful to watch.

It was like a drugged out movie scene from a great serial killers film. We were together in a happy moment. A chemical romance. Tied down to the earth, I watched him squirm in his sleep. Depression swept over me like clear roses, giving me all I ever dreamed of; the killing of two hearts, minds, bodies, and souls, and so we can die here alone, shackled in these chains, together. We existed beyond the meaning of life, and so be it, we would exist beyond the stars.

But, waking up, he was not there. Zodd kept a close eye on me, but I was good at hiding things. Truly, I hurt so badly inside but I felt better with each passing day, or that's what I told myself.

After a couple of months, life went back to normal. The winter arrived with plenty of snow. I loved to sit outside a listen to the birds chirp in the trees. I felt so lonely outside in the daylight. Everyone I knew existed in the night only.

Zodd said I should go see my father.

My father took care of me growing up, outside the Forsaken's clan. We were banished because of what I was. My mother left me with him when I was a baby. She belonged to the Lycon clan that existed meekly. The Vampris had slowly killed them off. My father was an elder, and though he had that title, he had to give me up to live among the humans or let the Vampris clan kill me. I held a grudge against my father, but he had the right intentions.

Taking Zodd's advice, I went. It wasn't hard to find my father. His scent still lingered in the air in places. I just followed it to the house where I grew up. The house stood so tall reaching towards the sunlit sky. My father never let me play in the yard. In fact, I never noticed the trees. That lined our property, or the barrier between our land and the Lycon's land.

I let myself into the house, taking a couple steps before I noticed my father, sitting in the back of the dimmed room.

"Lacey…" I froze at the sound of his voice.

"Father…" I whispered, my voice cracking from the falling tears. He advanced towards me slowly, alarmed, as it might seem.

"Lacey, dear, why have you come? You shouldn't be here, dear." He held open his arms, and I accepted his embrace, spilling the last five years out into a couple of slurred, fast sentences. I could feel his smile, and feel his relief. Stepping back to see my father's unchanged face, he had seemed to age dramatically, like a human. His eyes were wild with hunger. I stared deep wondering what to say. "Dear Lacey; please accept my choice to not feed."

"But father, you'll die."

"I am aware of this, my daughter." It was almost as if his eyes teared, only if his body could mimic his emotions. "This is my choice. I will never harm another living thing."

"But father…"

"Why did you come here, Lacey? You're looking for that boy? I'm afraid he's left, and he's with the Forsaken's princess. Just let him go, Lacey." I frowned and kissed my father on the forehead as I took off, towards the door. Turning around o see my fathers face.

"I'll come to see you, father," I promised, and before he could reject, I took out the door.


	5. The Forest of Ice

I was over him, but still I looked. Finally, giving up hope, I'd given myself something better to dream about; something that meant something to me. Taking an adventure alone, I decided to go to the river where I'd spent a lot of time alone as a child. It was night. And as for me, it was another sleepless one. Sliding on my boots, I left Zodd, asleep on the couch of our cozy apartment.

The river was beautiful, iced over with a thick sheet.

Something was calling me into the forest, though I couldn't think of anything possible that would be out there in this cold. I had no reason to ignore it though. Perhaps, a walk in the snow would ease my mind and let me sleep, I thought. I felt the need to run, like the beast inside was screaming aloud. Yet, I had no strength to let the beast take over and, therefore, I followed my instincts towards my point of beckoning.

After a while meandering, I lost my course, and lost my way. The cold got to me, along with the exhaustion from the insomnia. I stepped back a little, looking around to find a familiar checkpoint. I realized that I had zoned out, and never looked at my surroundings on my way through the forest. I was lost. Tears of blood stung my cheeks. I just walked on.

Stepping silently over the snow, I heard the frozen tariff crunch beneath me. It's not like I couldn't dare think of what had happened; It would only make it worse. Azrael whispered to me. It was my serenity to hear his voice. No longer did it pain me from inside. I remembered how we use to tread through the mud, and play silently. Only his voice lingered in the air. But his hands touched shoulders. He was really there, unlike before, when he was gone, like the leaves of the fall that fell months before the frozen water. I saw the land, or did I just see water? I confused the likes of the human race with my thinking. Knowledge was never power, because ignorance had always been to my rescue. I didn't need to think. In that moment, I'd rather have known nothing than know anything at all; child-like suffrage. That's what the crackle from the frozen snow beneath my feet reminded me of. Lost sleep; hardened breathing. That cold dark night, he stole pain from me, and whisked it away.

Staring up at him into his eyes, they petrified me; in the good way, like he needed to hold me as much as I'd waited to see him and hold him again, and in the bad way, like hunger was to overcome him. It was like the mixture of two opposites, blended together so lightly to make a new color, radiant. And it seemed that the flecks of black that made he who he truly was still exist under that thin coat; protection from the world here and beyond; protection from himself. It was so much easier to turn and yawn; rub my tired, bleeding eyes; and drink another case of disaster, instead of finally falling asleep to face that horrible nightmare. I dreamt a dream so dark that all that existed in my imaginary that was good came from the high dosage of sleep meds. Being with Azrael meant a good night's sleep, or perhaps, the 'privilege' of sleeping for eternity. It always made things better for me in the long run.

" You need some sleep. Your body is a machine of many uses, and without the silent destitute of a little so called 'Shuteye', how can you help me help you help me? Do you get the fact that the late night stay up and avoidance of constant tremors won't work forever. Either you will sleep or you will die."

That was the first thing that came from his mouth, after so long. I was crying. It seemed like a crime. Who knew how easy it was to feel so weak and at the point where everything spoke into existence would hurt so bad. Maybe it was okay to fall apart, I mean, after all, a shut down drag out could really wear a person down to that point. It felt like my river of tears inside became a dried up cracked solid state. It's like Azrael understood, over anyone, myself included.

With his arms out, he welcomed me in to a bottomless pit of comfort. The exact thing I was afraid of became the exact thing I couldn't let go of. Not now or ever. After being gone so long, I still needed those open arms to fall into.


	6. Hunger Short Chapter

I remember waking up with him sitting at my feet. We were still in the forest. He had his eyes closed, almost like meditating.

"Azrael…" I whispered. He didn't respond. I sat up and shook him. His eyes were bloodshot and blood red. He still didn't answer me. He was starving to death. "Azrael," I said, pulling him close. "Azrael." I heard him sigh in my ear.

"Lacey…" His voice was dry and silent.

"Feed on me…" His eyes were wide, surprised. He pushed me away. Crying, I pulled him to me. "Azrael. Please…" He shook his head, no, violently. I unzipped my jacket revealing an unmarked neck. "Do it… Please…" He still shook his head, no. I got close to him and cupped his face in my hands. "Don't leave me again. Please… I trust you won't kill me. I love you." He pulled his face away from me, and I crawled over him, straddling his lap. Putting my neck to his mouth, I whispered, "Do it; for me…"

He sank his fangs into my neck, and as the tears of blood ran down my cheeks, he drained me slowy, into a deep sleep.


	7. Azrael

I found it hard to tell the lies apart from the truth. Through the hard held times shared, after all, I lost sight of the reason, meandering in a fixed state. I needed to know if what I said was right or had any meaning at all, because if not, we didn't truly belong here, together, again. I took a hard hit because I thought that someone might understand me. I didn't mean any harm, or anger. I was scared, scarred, trembling from the impact of sudden denial. The impact I might have on others pain. I felt safest in my head, once again, contemplating the days on end.

He seemed cold from the look of his skin. I was coming down now, and my pain returned slowly. I stared at him quietly. I don't know if he'd ever noticed my eyes on his sleeping shape below my bed, on the floor. I could smell the scent of burning buildings outside. The rage in the Forsaken vampris had grown to an unbearable number that ravaged the city by night. As I got up to look out the window, the floor creaked. I stopped, assessing my damage. Azrael was sitting straight up, his green eyes glaring at me.

"What are you doing?" he whispered quietly. I was frozen, staring hopelessly into is eyes. He grinned. "You should stay away from the window, you know?" he said sarcastically. I was stunned. My heart raced inside my bruised chest. "Well?"

I smiled faintly, walking back to my bed. "I can't sleep." He pulled himself up onto my bed, next to me.

"Would it help if I laid her with you?" I shook my head slowly. It was like the old days. Before he left, I felt like a whole person. He left me in pieces.

It was like a crash of insanity. I loved being in his arms, usually, but I felt like I was burning alive, from the inside out. He wouldn't let go. I was unstable, and I needed to run, transformed into the second half of my life, the beast that raged within. He smelled my hair, his breath soft on my head. I wanted go, but instead, I gave in, going limp in his arms.

"That's it, Lacey, love. Succumb. Sleep," he whispered, kissing my neck. His skin seemed to gleam like velvet. I pictured his pale skin in the sun, repelling the sun into the eyes of the surrounding creatures. They would marvel at his beauty if he lived that way. He coddled me until I was sound asleep, and I dreamt of fire and blood raining on the lands of the olden day, the same dream I had had in the past.

He seemed warmer than me…


	8. Warmth

I dreamt again. Azrael was there, as usual. He cradled me in his harm, his face hard and cold. I had lead to his demise, and I fell, fooled. Maybe his heart was frozen. His wild green eyes gazed into my soul. At that moment, everything left me, leaving the air between us desolate. We could kill loneliness together. We could disappear in our lie forever, because at this moment, he was where I needed him to be.

I awoke in a cold sweat. I was freezing. Azrael laid in his usual spot on the floor. I hadn't been warm since he fed on me, two weeks. Azrael was warmer than me, and he hadn't had to feed for the past weeks since his feeding. Throwing a sweater on over my head, I went to the window to access the damage. It was still snowy outside. I frowned. I had been locked in my apartment for days, with a sleeping Vampire, and a hungry keeper. Zodd's eyes were pitch black.

He hadn't left me alone with Azrael since he showed up at our door, holding me in his arms. Zodd didn't trust his ex-best friend. The craze in his eyes was getting to me.

"Zodd…" I whispered. He looked up at me, almost ashamed. "Go feed…"

He snarled. "I won't let it happen again. You are not safe with him. He's going to hurt you again."

"I can take care of myself. I'm healed," I lied. "Now, please. Go…" He snarled at me one more time, before he stood up, embraced me for a second, and took off out the door.

"He's still mad." Azrael's voice stunned me. I turned around to see him standing about two inches from me. His green eyes were still tame. I didn't want him to touch me, but… I did at the same way. I hurt from the inside out, but I was whole from the outside in. I wasn't healed. I didn't answer his statement. I just stepped forward, and fell into him. He seemed to accept me into his arms, with force, and I went limp in his arms, eating up the affection he offered. "I won't hurt you again…" He promised. His body temperature ranged a little colder than mine. I was gaining my warmness back, and as his hunger returned, he grew colder.

I stayed in his embrace as he picked me up and laid me on the couch, placing himself atop me. His face was close to my ear. He was whispering a song silently; our song that he had written me long ago. I laid, stunned, not moving an inch as he kissed my neck. I melted in the couch like an icicle by a campfire. I closed my eyes for a moment, and I was lost in insanity… And, I was enjoying it.


	9. Father and Love

I swung around loose end words, and I lied to hide truth. I didn't know what truth was, to be exact. I just knew that I would hurt Azrael by saying that I wasn't healed; that I my heart hadn't forgiven him yet.

I hadn't seen my father to thank him for his advice. I hadn't seen my father in a month. Having time to kill, I took off to pay my respects. Strolling to the house where I grew up, it seemed vacant. I walked in through the wide-open door. The house was barren. Our belongings were gone. I searched the house to find nothing but his ashed body, curled up by the window. Had he committed suicide? I fell to my knees, trying to breathe. I wanted to puke. The sun came in this eastern window to blind me as I laid against the wall opposing the enormous window.

_Dear father, I saw the skies fall beneath me as I tripped into a vast abyss of flames. Awakening, I saw your ghost there. Father, please. Leave me be. There's a place in my heart that wants to die, like you did, because of me... _ I felt myself sigh, letting out a breathe of exhaustion. I must've fallen asleep, but I was home, in my bed. Two pairs of eyes watched me from the foot of the bed. I wanted to hide my face, because I knew they were stained from my tears of blood, but I didn't move. I stared back, my thoughts crying for help, my mind helpless as ever. Zodd walked to the side of my bed, kissed me on the forehead, and left the room, leaving Azrael and I alone.

He didn't move for a long time. I stared into his eyes, feeling weakened by the sight of him. I was at this place where I couldn't get up in walk towards him, though I wanted to be in his arms. I couldn't cry. I couldn't move.

He spoke, breaking the silence that lingered in the air. "I'm sorry." That's all he had to say to make me fall apart. My body went limp as I laid down to try to hide my emotions. In seconds, he was on top of me, his body over mine. He was straddling my waist. I couldn't move if I tried. His face was so close to mine. I was helpless staring into his eyes. He took his right hand and lightly ran the tips of his fingers down my face, stopping at the corner of my lips. He moved his hands, placing one behind my head and the other on my cheek, and kissed me wildly. I'd missed his concern. But, above all, I missed the love; the long nights with no sleep, the wild intimacy with the one I knew I loved. Holding me gently, he undressed me quickly, and I had him undressed even quicker. Thrusting himself into me, our bodies blended, along with our mind. I felt every inch on my body on fire, as if I was alive, more than I had ever been. "I love you," he whispered in my ear, and from the look in his eyes, I knew he was telling the truth. I wasn't mad anymore. He had slowly glued my pieces back together. He was always good at that.

I woke up alone, in his black room. He must've carried me downstairs with him. He didn't want to sleep alone or risk being in my room when the sun arose. His alarm clock read 7:53 pm. I would've rushed to get out of the door, to find him, but I didn't feel like running up the stairs, naked, so I laid there, in his bed. After a while, I got really antsy. An hour and a half passed, and finally, I got really irritated, and wrapped myself n his blanket to go upstairs. The door was locked from the outside. I was locked in.


	10. Dark Room

The dark heightened all of my senses. His alarm clock was dead, and time clearly stopped. I could hear the sound of the cars outside, but the apartment was empty. I longed for Azrael. His touch seemed to linger on me. I hadn't moved from his bed since I awoke. I had no idea where he was, or why, for that matter, was I locked in his room, left alone, and naked. His blankets kept me warm, though the air in the room was quite cool. Goosebumps covered my exposed skin. Lying back, I listened closely to the cars outside.

I heard footsteps above my head, awakening me from my daydreaming. They were light. Slowly, I followed the sound with my eyes, until they were right outside the door. Slowly, I heard the lock click and the door opened to show the silhouette of Azrael. I could smell his scent now, and it made my body burn with desire. He closed the door behind him and locked it back.

He lit a couple of candles around the room, before coming over to see me. I just watched him, silently, not moving a muscle. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to his chest. He smelled of blood; his own blood. The scent made me lightheaded. "Things are bad above," he whispered. "The Forsaken know about you. They killed your father, and now the want to kill you. He moved a little, and winced in pain. He groaned.

"Azrael… What happened?" I asked him, pulling off his jacket. I stripped him of his clothes, revealing long, deep lacerations from fangs and sharp claws. "Oh my…" I whispered softly. I grabbed his face and looked into his eyes. "This is horrible," I whispered to him, "You could have been killed. What would I do if you'd died? I can't live without you…" I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. He wrapped his arms around my body, pulling me close to him.

"They know I love you. They're after me now. I have to protect you." I shook my head violently.

"No," I groaned, "I'll give them me. I don't want you to get hurt anymore." I buried my head into his neck.

"Don't be silly," he said, calmly. "I love you." I was shocked to here that, so blunt. I wanted him to live for me, but I didn't want him to die for me if it meant having to live without him. I laid in his arms, close to his chest. We had to do something about this. I had to punish who killed my father; who damaged the body of my love. He pulled me closer as he slept, not letting go, as I dozed off into sweet slumber.


	11. Cage and Confusion

My actions seemed repetitive. I strolled back and forth with no direction at all, meandering in this loosely fixed state. Zodd hadn't returned. I feared for the worse. We had to go out and face the Forsaken. It was our only choice to survive. I leaned against Azrael and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled as he took my hand, unlocked the door and pulled me up the stairs and out into the night.

"I know where they reside. I was one of them…" he whispered, trailing off into complete silence. He still held hold of my arm, leading me through the barren streets of Helsinki. The sky seemed to burn underneath the full moon. Down the street, a silhouette of a person stood, waiting. It was a girl. The one from the hunt; the day Azrael left me. Azrael seemed stunned. I was scared. He stopped, letting go of me. I felt confused, like the glue he applied to my pain just melted off. She seemed enticing. She was beautiful.

"Azrael," she was blunt. "After all we've been through, you still stick with that girl. How dare you defy me? I thought you loved me." I looked up at him. He didn't look at me, I wanted him to say something but he didn't.

So I did. "How dare you!" I yelled running to take a swing at her. He grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him.

"Lacey. No." he whispered these words and I felt myself crumble a little bit more. "Rachael. What do you want with me," he yelled towards her, pulling me closer.

"I'm actually not after you. I'm here for your little dolly." She smiled at me.

"No." Azrael stepped back, holding on to me tightly. With a swift kick, I saw Azrael and Rachael disappear behind a massive, familiar body.

"Zodd," I gasped as he grabbed me.

Zodd had changed a little. His patch was off his opposing blue eye, revealing a red pupil. He was cursed. He threw me against a wall of an unfamiliar room, knocking my body limp, I could barely see him as he picked me up, and slung me into a cage in the corner of the room. "Zodd…" I whispered, falling to sleep.

He often let me out of the cage, to face off hungry vampris and Rachael. Zodd punched me before throwing me back into my cage.

He let me out. My body was bruised and sore. I could barely see through my swollen eyes. He kicked me in the back.

Breathing seemed to make me light-headed. I was fighting some way to stay on task, and not cry. My chest was tightening. I could hear the sound of my heart beats in my head. I screamed, letting my body crumble to the ground. I could hear him laughing, a sign of relief. He wouldn't let me die. He needed me. He picked me up off the ground by my neck and pushed me onward, towards my cage. I wasn't scared anymore.


	12. Conversation with My Keeper

I tired to whisper to my Zodd

I tired to whisper to my Zodd. He didn't seem to remember how close we were or how I felt about him and his being, as my best friend. Mostly, he ignored me. I got use to my cage. It was actually pretty comfortable, and after a while, Zodd stopped letting the other Forsaken Vampris in. It was just he and I. I constantly tried having conversations with the gentle but strong vampire I use to know so well. He mostly ignored my rambling.

"Where is he?" I decided to ask, one day. Zodd stared at me in amazing, and then begin laughing hysterically. He seemed to be going crazy.

"He's with his princess, Lacey. Forget about him." He laughed. I wouldn't let him drop my gaze. His eye seemed to flicker when I did this. I didn't want him to look away. I wanted him to see that I still cared about him.

"What are we doing here? What ever happened to you and me? My protection?"

"I am protecting you! I'm keeping you so they won't kill you!" He screamed at me. I sighed and sat in the corner of my cage.

"What did I do wrong to you, to be stuck in this cage?" He didn't listen. I ducked away and lay in the corner in a ball. I faced the wall.

"I did this wrong. Not you." Zodd mumbled. "I still stand with what I said…"


End file.
